


Two Bots and a Tot in Miscellaneous Plots

by Mad_Betrayal



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Will add additional tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Betrayal/pseuds/Mad_Betrayal
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. This story will just be a random set of vignettes in no particular order. Some may be just a few hundred words, while others may be longer than they have any right to be.





	1. Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! First off, Merry Christmas or any other holiday everyone may be celebrating at this time of year! Anyway, the next chapter of Two Reploids and A Baby is taking longer than I originally thought due to time restraints and additional research on adoption procedures/politics and all that jazz (trying to be as authentic as possible). But I plan to have it out sometime in January when my writing schedule can return to normal.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope everyone can accept this story's installments to tide you all over in between updates to my primary story. Please enjoy and I'll see you again in January!

“When was the last time you I have synched, X?”

X gave pause from putting the small bag of baby carrots into Gaia’s lunch box and turned to look at Zero, who was leaning against the refrigerator with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. The blue android quickly processed the question before resuming his task of making their daughter’s lunch for tomorrow.

“Um…I’d say it’s been almost two months now.”

Zero opened his eyes and peered pointedly at his partner. “And you don’t find anything wrong with that?”

X’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink as he placed slices of cucumber on top of the leaf of lettuce of a turkey sandwich. “Well, we’ve just been so busy, Zero. When we didn’t have missions back to back, we’ve had to perform our other duties, including routine patrols. Then there was Gaia’s violin recital—”

“She was the best one there. We should’ve left as soon as she was done.”

Zero wasn’t exaggerating. Out of all the other 7-year olds in her grade (and a few 8-year olds), Gaia was the only one who had a good handle of her instrument and who could play her chosen song without making any mistakes. The other children weren’t _bad_ , by any means. They just weren’t as good as Gaia.

Nonetheless, X shook his head, spreading a thin, glossy film of honey mustard on a slice of wheat bread. “That would’ve been rude, Zero. Anyway, after that, there was that PTA meeting on the 9th, and then Gaia’s class had a field trip to the Central Museum, which you _volunteered_ to chaperone.”

“That Carmichael kid had to be derailed from pursuing our daughter.”

“Seriously? He’s _seven_ , Zero.”

“Whatever.” Zero shrugged and pushed himself off of the refrigerator to approach his partner from behind. “All I’m saying, X, is that we’re always going to be busy. But it’s important for us to put aside some quality time for ourselves… I miss being inside you.” X had to stifle a gasp when Zero’s hands found their way around his waist and purposefully started to grope his crotch where his most sensitive circuits were protected. The Crimson Hunter’s voice dropped to a sensuous lilt and purred, “And you miss it too, right?”

“Mmm, it’s not like I don’t _want_ to, Zero.” Geez, and here he was trying _not_ to sound wanton and needy. “But Gaia will be home any minute.”

“Not tonight she won’t,” Zero whispered against his partner’s neck, smirking when X canted his head to allow him better access. “I asked Remedy to keep her entertained for an extra hour. She was more than happy to oblige.”

“Oh.” X felt his resolve crumbling. “—B-But, I have to finish making Gaia’s lunch and then start dinner. Not to mention, I have to formulate a new training regimen for my squad. And then the reports—”

Before the First could utter another word, Zero spun him around to face him, exposing his flushed cheeks and smoldering jade optics. The Red Ripper’s lenses reflected his, but a familiar predatory glint accompanied the lustful, electric blues as well.

_“Later.”_

That was the only warning X received before Zero practically _attacked_ his lips in a bruising kiss. But the Neo Blue Bomber never yielded so easily and countered with all the pent-up passion and sexual energy he had stored over the last two arduous months. Zero growled approvingly and slid his hands down X’s body more to grasp his thighs and hoist him up. In response, X wound his arms around his partner’s neck and deepened the kiss further, letting his tongue combat with Zero’s in a frenzied dance.

Keeping an unyielding grip on the other Hunter, with his eyes closed, Zero turned away from the counter and made a brisk path out of the kitchen and into the open living space of their family’s expanded domicile. During the early years of their romantic partnership (before Gaia), they had discovered that the act of synchronization was best performed on a firm, lateral surface—i.e. a bed. And thus, X had had a double bed immediately integrated into his quarters.  

Getting to said bed, the couple fell atop the covered mattress. “No time for foreplay,” Zero uttered, breaking the kiss. The hot, tantalizing air between them signified the gradual heating of their bodies—their cores, their souls. Rising to his knees betwixt X’s legs, Zero’s long, golden proximity sensors spilled over his shoulders and teased the cerulean body below him, and by right _encompassed_ him.

But just feeling X with this startling clarity wasn’t enough— _never_ enough. “Prepare yourself, X.”

Under normal circumstances, such a statement would be a cause for alarm, as if they were preparing to spar in the training simulator. But in this particular context, with Zero’s voice emitting such a husky and sultry cadence, X knew what his partner wanted—tactile sensors on high. Zero wanted to overwhelm his body with physical gratification. Zero wanted to _dominate_ him.

In retrospect, X never really minded always being on the receiving end of their synchronization as long as he wasn’t the only one getting something out of it. And he wasn’t, according to Zero. But just once— _just once_ , X would like the roles reversed. And he didn’t mean just their positions either. X wanted to know what it would feel like to be inside _Zero_ for a change. But for reasons unknown, the Crimson Hunter wouldn’t let him. No. That wasn’t necessarily true. There _was_ a reason, a horribly vague and contrived reason Zero had given him the first time he’d asked: _“I don’t think that would be safe for you.”_       

The answer had indubitably baffled the First beyond belief. Was Zero afraid that he would give him something harmful? Or had his answer been simply an excuse, and he had a more frustratingly shallow reason? Like he had too much “warbot pride (?)” or something. X hoped it wasn’t something so foolish. But then again, Zero always did favor control. Maybe surrendering himself completely to X was like admitting defeat to him. And maybe that was just a little too much vulnerability for someone like Zero to handle.

But if there was one thing X was, it was tenacious. He wouldn’t give up so easily! He solemnly swore to one day be inside Zero and give him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. Or at the very least, find a way to take away the darkness that still haunted him. But X could muse more about that later. Right now they were pressed for time.

“Okay, but you too,” he bargained. “And Zero, don’t get overzealous. Don’t connect to _all_ of my pleasure nodes. I need to be able to walk after this.” _I need to be able to **function** after this… _Overloading his core during synchronization with Zero was almost always inevitable, as well as entering forced hibernation. But if the process was handled with a bit more… _tact_ , so to speak, then such repercussions could be avoided.

Zero smirked above him. “Heh, alright. I’ll exercise some restraint this time.” When he leaned down to claim X’s lips in another deep kiss, the Azure Hunter did what was requested of him and exemplified his tactile sensors to max capacity, shivering at once when he felt Zero’s hand caress his thigh.

In retaliation, X ran his hands up Zero’s sides and curled them around his back, pulling him closer. An almost imperceptible jolt shook the combat droid’s frame at X’s touch, but the Neo Blue Bomber was far from done. Reaching up, he treaded his fingers near the base of his partner’s golden proximity sensors, where the blue servo coiled around and bound the sensitive and pliable wires in place.

Erogenous zone hit, X swallowed the growling moan that escaped Zero’s mouth. _There…that’s better—AAH…!_ Okay, granted, X had prepped himself in order to receive Zero by sliding up the panel in the center of his chassis. However, he _wasn’t_ prepared for his partner’s synching cables to enter _immediately_ and latch on so _quickly_.

X turned his head away, effectively breaking the kiss, a strangled gasp escaping him as his body shuddered violently from the undulating pulses Zero was sending to his pleasure nodes in rapid succession. X fisted the bed sheets beneath him. _Too much… He wasn’t supposed to…_ It took great effort for X to open his eyes, unaware he had even closed them, while he systems scrambled to stabilize. He peeked at his smirking partner above him from his periphery, spying the lengths of the luminous crimson cables, the ends, of course, disappearing inside the opening on his chassis.

“Z-Z…” It was a struggle for X to even get out that single syllable. His body was just heating up so fast— _too fast._ At this rate, he wouldn’t last long at all! But before euphoria could cloud his mind even further, he breathily continued. “…You weren’t… s-supposed to…”

“I didn’t,” Zero purred, pressing in close, his hot lips ghosting along X’s flushed cheek. “Can’t you tell? I left one of your nodes completely untouched.”

X stared gormlessly off to the side as Zero’s words penetrated the fog and registered. He fully felt the gelatinous cables inside him and fastened to certain points of his matrix. His four pleasure nodes were located behind his core, and thus were very difficult to get to. But he and Zero have synched a plethora of times, enough for the latter to gain certain mastery when navigating his central core system.

But more importantly, Zero was right. One out of four of his pleasure nodes were free of his partner’s rapacious cables. A more elongated moan trickled from X then, his momentary concentration abruptly shattered as Zero sent another rippling pulse through him. This one rumbling deep enough for his CPU to issue out multiple warning signals.

_Of course he would find a way to compensate… Of-rusting-course…!_ X couldn’t take the pressure building anymore and clung to Zero desperately. “Zero, please… _Please!_ ”

The Red Ripper’s smirk was positively _feral_. “Please what, X?”

But X’s entire pleasure-filled world stopped on its axis when he heard the tell-tale sound of their residence’s front door sliding open. And then… _“Daddy! Papa! I did it! I got home all by myself! And remembered the code too!”_

X froze. Or rather, he _chose_ not to move. Thinking if he didn’t, he would be granted a small mercy and disappear into the ether. No, he wanted to go back in time—to before he gave in. Because if only he had been stronger and resisted Zero’s aggressive charm, he would be still in the kitchen and making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner right about now and _not_ underneath his brazen partner flushed with embarrassment and shame.

At that paralyzing thought, any pleasure he was feeling was instantly omitted and his systems stuttered to a grinding halt.

Throughout his stun-lock and inner turmoil, X barely registered Zero snap up, his head turned towards the door, his synching cables now stretched to a lengthy degree and in plain sight. X stared at the glistening, glowing cables, horrified. _No, no, no, Zero! Don’t let her see your private parts! She mustn’t see your private parts! Just retract! Retract them now!_

Although X’s cerebral cortex system supplied these wonderful words of distorted rationality, the Neo Blue Bomber’s motor functions were in the process of a very, _very_ slow reboot. The quick pitter-patter of small, shoed feet soon traversed the short distance to the two joined Hunters’ location and Gaia—sporting an ear-to-ear grin and big shining eyes replicating the earth itself bounced over to stop beside her parents’ bed.

Mortified, X turned his head away, leaving Zero to handle the situation alone. Staying composed, the Red Ripper frowned at their small, seven-year-old daughter. “Gaia, what are you doing here? Where’s Remedy?”

“Rem-Rem had an emergency,” the little girl responded still smiling, unfazed by her papa’s strict tone. “Lifesaver came and got her—said he had something important to tell her. They told me to go to the playroom, but I didn’t wanna. So I came home. It wasn’t hard, Papa! And I ran all the way here! _Now_ can I join the soccer team?”

X internally flinched. _Ran…?!_

Zero’s gaze hardened. “You took the elevator.”

Gaia pouted and fiddled with one of her curls sheepishly. “Well, yeah…but I _still_ ran all the way here. It was fun! And I didn’t get tired at all!”      

“You know you’re not supposed to do any running, Gaia. And, you deliberately disobeyed Remedy and Lifesaver.” Zero lifted two fingers. “That’s two counts of insubordination.”

_“Papa!”_ Gaia whined, looking devastated. But Zero just shook his head and continued.

“Disappointing, but we can talk about you getting them appealed later. But for now, tell me, how did you manage to reach the keypad?”

The little curly-haired girl instantly brightened and reached into the front pocket of her overalls. “With this!” In her hand was a short metallic pole with a red button on the length. Grinning, she pressed the button and the pole extended several inches ending in a twist of circuits. But it didn’t stop there. The tip suddenly unfurled like the peeling of a banana, shifting and rearranging with snaps until a mechanical hand took appropriate shape.

_“Ta-da!”_ Zero blinked as one of the makeshift fingers poked at his cheek. “I can easily reach the keypad with this!”

Zero eyed the autonomous contraption for a moment (because how was it moving like that at the press of a single button?) before returning his gaze to Gaia. “But we never told you the code…”

Gaia’s expression morphed into something almost chiding. “I can see just fine, Papa.”

Ah. Of course. Even though their security code changed every month, Gaia could easily memorize the numbers being pressed no matter how fast their fingers flew across the keys. X had found that out not too long ago when he had caught her on his computer reading one of his past reports from a mission. He had been more shocked than angry at the time, but nonetheless had reprimanded her for fiddling with his computer without permission.

_“Sorry, Daddy. I was just curious…and bored. And I knew your password so… No? Okay, sorry…”_

X felt his core rev with pride for their daughter and allowed himself to smile. Gaia was really intelligent and it was being broadcasted more outwardly with each passing day. She wasn’t getting challenged anymore—something her teacher had discussed with he and Zero at that PTA meeting.

“Hmm…and this contraption?” Zero prompted, and Gaia puffed out her small chest.

“It’s just something Daddy and I started working on a few days ago. I just finished it today.” She excitedly turned to X, waving her gizmo around. “Daddy, look! I finished it! Look!”

X wanted to face his daughter—he _truly_ did. He wanted to hug and congratulate her on her accomplishment. But he just… _couldn’t_. Not right now anyway. Realizing she wasn’t getting a response from X, Gaia pouted and redirected her gaze questioningly back to Zero.

“Papa? Is Daddy sleeping?”

Zero eyed X carefully, both knowing and _feeling_ how his partner’s systems were trying to redirect themselves to give him a semblance of normalcy…and how he wasn’t going to face Gaia without _some_  level of composure. But before Zero could come up with a plausible false pretense for X, he heard an all-familiar hum from their daughter. 

Gaia was looking at them now— _really_ looking at them, her face scrunched up in a mix of concentration and puzzlement. “Wha…what you _doing_ anyway…?” She asked slowly, her earthy pools skirting over X’s prone form to Zero’s position over him. She blinked, scrutinizing the area between her papa’s green power gems. “Papa…” she blinked again, “…why do you have glowy red licorice comin’ out your chest?”

X’s body gave a single, _violent_ twitch.

Although Gaia had first thought “circuits” or “wires” to describe the luminous scarlet tendrils, they didn’t look like any circuits or wires _she’d_ seen. And of course, there was the texture too—it did remind her more of candy than anything else.

She then spied the open panel on X’s chassis…wherein the red “candy” strands were disappearing into. Were they attempting to hide candy from her? “Can I have some!?” She blurted out. Gaia loved all types of candy, but licorice was definitely one of her favorites!

“Gaia—!” Zero had to stifle a wince. X’s grip on his left forearm had tightened—a warning, obviously. There was a pregnant pause before he opened his mouth again. “…These aren’t licorice or candy of any kind. Now listen, before you came in, X and I were in the middle of a game—a uh… _private play session_.”

_What…? What…? What…?_

Auditory sensor readings were fluctuating normally, so X definitely heard the words Zero just said. They just weren’t _computing_ properly.

**CEREBRAL CORTEX SYSTEM … 83%**

**MOTOR SYSTEMS … 71%**

“Ooooooh… What kinda game? Can I play?”

**ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

X’s upper body snapped up like a sprung coil nearly head-butting Zero in the process, his face beyond red and his pupils dilated to a near hysteric degree. “No no—n-n-n-no no no no no no no!”

Thoroughly amused by the happening, Gaia released a string of giggles. “Daddy, you sound funny!” She cackled, in which the circuit-rived hand poked a finger at X’s cheek. “And your face is so red! Is Papa making you red like him?”

A little alarmed by X’s outburst, Zero pulled his obviously distraught partner to his chest, letting the smaller android hide his face in his shoulder. He then regarded their daughter with a tentative look. “Gaia, go ahead and wash up. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, alright?”

Gaia blinked her earth-orbs innocently before she quirked up an inquisitive eyebrow at Zero. “You _are_ making Daddy red, aren’t you, Papa? What kinda game is it? Are you tickling him with your red, glowy wire-thingies?”

Zero frowned. “Just go, Gaia. Or I’ll count this transgression as another act of insubordination. And if that happens, you will be disciplined accordingly with no hope of appeal.”

Knowing her papa wouldn’t hesitate to carry out his threat, Gaia made a tactical retreat for her room with a squeal of: _“Yes, sir! Papa sir!”_

When the automated door next to the kitchen slid open and closed a second later, X pulled away from Zero, a hand covering his still crimson visage. “The one thing I never wanted her to see us doing,” he lamented. “And she does.”

The veteran Hunter let himself fall back onto the bed’s pillows as Zero eyed him warily. “But all things considered, the situation went well enough, X.” The Red Ripper let his synching cables connect a bit firmly once more, feeling his partner’s core palpitate at an uneven and expedited rate. He sent a more soothing pulse to X’s pleasure nodes. “She still doesn’t know what we’re doing.”

X peeked at his partner from betwixt his fingers before lifting his hand from his face, his countenance restored to its usual fairness. “Though I don’t approve of the idiom you used to describe our synchronization,” he averted his gaze off to the side somewhat bashfully, “you…you handled the situation better than I would have… Thank you, Zero.”

Zero smiled, feeling X’s core settle into its normal and constant thrum. “You’re such a prude.” He chuckled when his partner gave him a weak glare and moved to lean over X once more. “Now…I do believe there’s a 77% chance we can continue from where we—”

_“Zero,”_ X deadpanned. _“You have exactly 20 nanoseconds to detach from me before I retrieve my wire cutters from the nightstand.”_  


	2. My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me while I was working on the new chapter for Two Reploids and a Baby, so I went ahead and jotted it down here. Enjoy!

_“Gaia has degenerative heart disease.”_

Remedy’s words didn’t really register to X. Or, maybe he just didn’t understand the context of which they were used. No, he did.

_“Gaia has degenerative heart disease.”_

X decided it didn’t look right. Or, maybe because he’d never seen a toddler of any age laid out on a medical bed with an oxygen mask covering their face, eyes closed and body prone. No, he had.

_“Gaia has degenerative heart disease.”_

X thought she had been fine just a few hours ago. She had only been running around in the gardens, giggling joyously while trying to catch a butterfly—a rare, evanescent sight in this advanced technological age. She had been fine. And he had smiled. So why did she suddenly fall onto the bed of marigolds and didn’t get up?

_“Gaia has degenerative heart disease.”_

X tried to remember a time when he had screamed like that—when he had _ran_ like that (or did he fly?). It was significantly different than watching one of his comrades fall in combat. The color hadn’t drained from his world. His core hadn’t revved and blessed him with a new, unidentifiable armor set that dictated his protocols to carry out one, sole objective: **_SAVE_**.

_“Gaia has degenerative heart disease.”_

X blinked. The feathery, iridescent wings on his back twitched.

“In-depth image analysis detected two pin-sized holes—one in her left atrium and one in her right ventricle.” Remedy delivered her diagnosis with staid professionalism, but X could see through her wall as if it were a veil. He could easily sense her melancholy. And fear. “Despite their infinitesimal size, any abnormalities of the heart cannot be taken lightly. Those holes are undoubtedly the cause of the disruption of additional adequate blood flow needed when her body undergoes more strenuous physical activities—like running. I’m…I’m sorry, X.”

X stayed silent, watching the slight rise and fall of his daughter’s chest from her bedside. The steady and rhythmic beep of the heart monitor pierced the silence with its consistent chime. It served as an auditory reminder that Gaia was alive and stable. For now.

“And her prognosis…?” X’s timbre was heavy.

“A… A prognosis is very difficult to ascertain at this time, X.” Clear and soft, but Remedy was unmistakably frustrated with the very words she just delivered to him. “She’s still so young and I…” She gave pause then before expelling a heavy enough ex-vent to produce steam. But then… “I’ll need to keep her under strict surveillance for the next 72 hours. I want…I need to be 100% certain before I say anything else.”

X finally lifted his gaze from Gaia and shifted it to the female Reploid doctor beside him. However, Remedy didn’t return the attention, her solemn focus remaining entirely on the slumbering 3-year-old girl. “Thank you, Remedy.”

A pained grimace contorted his friend’s face. “No. You shouldn’t thank me just yet, X.”           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if any of these chapters will be canon to my series, but meh. I'll figure it out later.


End file.
